All I Want For Christmas Is You
by NayruBlue
Summary: Just a Titan!Reader X OC


_POV You_

I was with my partner fighting in the Ishtar Commons. We were very well matched, and we had fought together for so long we didn't have to even look at each other. Today, was… just a fluke. We went for the same Dreg, I tried to melee and he tried to shoot point blank. He shot me in the leg, and I Storm-Fisted him in the gut. We ended up falling on top of each other, and he decided that he would buy me new boots as a Christmas present. I said I would buy him an ancient human artifact. (He was a nerd, and I've always said he should've been a Warlock.) The snow started falling around us, large clumps floating quickly down. The atmosphere wasn't quite right for proper snowflakes on Venus. As we lay in the snow, my Ghost started playing an old Earth Christmas song. I listened carefully, and a bright red blush coated my cheeks as I realized it was _All I Want for Christmas is You._ He laughed slightly, and grabbed a fistful of snow from the side and threw it at my back. I scrambled off him, and said, "Oh, it. Is. On." I had large hands, but they were normal for a Titan. He just had small hands for a Titan. I pulled together a large mound, making sure not to pack it too tightly so it would explode on contact. Oi, Warlocks aren't the only smart ones. I launched it at his helmet, and the snow coated his visor. He pulled up a hand to wipe it clean, and threw another medium snowball at me.

Suddenly, static crackled in my ear. "You're supposed to be fighting," Zavala admonished. From the look on my partner's face, he got the message too.

"Sorry," I said, not truly meaning it. I flicked my wrist upwards, holding two fingers sideways. We had a small dictionary of signs, and this meant _Phase back to the ship, go to the Tower._ Three fingers would be the Divide, four would be Mars, and so on. He nodded, and disappeared.

I phased out as well, going to my ship. I set my destination, and kicked back. My Ghost looked at me disapprovingly, unable to do anything. "Yeah, this is what you get for playing that song," I said, with a large and arrogant smirk on my face.

"Why didn't you just rip off your helmets and kiss…" my Ghost said, unhappily.

"Are you gay?!" I responded. "You're a machine! You're not supposed to have a sexuality!" My Ghost shifted his plating again, not having a sigh in its database. My ship dropped me on the stone semicircle, and I hit the tile hard, unprepared and preoccupied with my thoughts. He ran to me, and pulled me up. All around us were Guardians, laughing, having fun with their friends, and some mistletoe was hung around. Cayde-6 came walking around, pointing to couples underneath it and telling them what they had to do. "You gotta smooch and so do you!" I heard, far-off.

When he came around to us, I made sure that there was not a single thing above us. Cayde-6 snapped his fingers subtly, and his Ghost came over and hovered over us all while I was pointing above me and Nate, saying that he couldn't do anything. He said, "Look above you!" in a singsong tone, acting childish.

I looked up, and said equally childishly, "That's no fair!"

He yelled straight back, "You gotta smooch and so do you!" I sighed, yet another blush coating my cheeks.

 _POV Nate_

She pulled off her helmet, and shook out her [H/L] [H/C] hair. Oh, she looked beautiful. [Y/N] was my crush for a long time now, but I had never told her.

"Hey," she said. "Tower to Nate." I shook my head. "Yeah, sorry."

 _POV [Y/N]_

I reached out and pulled off his helmet too, tossing it in the snow. He leaned toward me… and I burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, it's just, I've never, ohmygod, this is just hilarious."

Nate looked hurt, and I said, "Sorry." Then, to make it as little awkward as possible, I smiled and threw an arm around his neck, effectively pulling him to me.

Our lips brushed, and I said, "Is that enough for you, Cayde?"

He replied cheekily, "Nope. You didn't even kiss!" I looked up again, and found his Ghost struggling under the weight of a full bushel of mistletoe.

"Look at what you're doing to the poor Ghost!" I scolded, shooting a disapproving look at Cayde-6.

He shrugged and said, "It's alright," as his Ghost let out a strained beep. "He's just waiting for you guys. Okay, how about this: you two kiss _for real_ , and I let the ' _poor thing'_ go. Alright?"

I sighed. "'Aight, fine. This is just so _awkward_." I put my hands on Nate's shoulders, and pulled him closer to me. He blushed, and I covered my face. "Okay," I whispered. "Just, umm…"

"How about we just let it go, and maybe just kiss?" Nate responded, smoother than I ever though he could be.

"'Aight," I said, still red. He leaned in, and I vaguely heard Cayde in the background, yelling the lyrics to _All I Want For Christmas_ like a maniac. I pulled away, breathless, and smiled. "Maybe, um, you would, uhhhhh… nevermind." I said, rushing my words.

He smiled back, and said, "I heard the Lounge has really good coffee."

I look down, and say, "Y'know, I really like coffee. Let's do that. Yes."

Cupid-6 dusted his hands, and said, "Another perfect couple made."

THE END


End file.
